<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olive Branch by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973867">Olive Branch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyoko tries to make a new friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olive Branch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiyoko still wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing.</p><p>She'd probably just embarrass herself.</p><p>But she couldn't handle yet another lonely day. She needed another friend.</p><p>A script ran through her head. Mostly apologies for all the insults. Mahiru would've been proud.</p><p>Hiyoko was sure that she heard Mikan's voice. </p><p>Weird that she was in the music venue. Maybe she was with Ibuki.</p><p>Sliding the door open, Hiyoko could see Mikan standing over something. She held a rope.</p><p>"Mikan?" </p><p>The nurse spun around. Her eyes were wide with anger. </p><p>Hiyoko didn't know what to say as she approached.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will garner sympathy for Hiyoko and I don't care how much I have to bend canon to do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>